Noite de outono
by Bolo de Chocolate
Summary: Era apenas uma festa. Era para ser apenas uma festa, mas ele a percebeu no meio da multidão. Iniciou com uma pequena perseguição e terminou com uma surpreendente revelação.


Ele entrou na festa inabalável. Seu cabelo negro todo arrepiada, sua pele branca e o fato dele emanar imponência o fez foco das atenções assim que ele cruzou a porta indo na direção da multidão. O fato dele de andar com o rosto indiferente aos olhares femininos e masculinos que recebia só o tornava mais interessante.

Os olhos negros com um pequenos reflexo vermelho eram exóticos e naturais, únicos naquela imensidão de olhos falsamente coloridos. Ele andava a passos largos e firmes pelo local, cruzando de uma extremidade a outra enquanto ignorava as cantadas e as falhas tentativas de aproximação.

Com as mãos enterradas no bolso do casaco vinho, ele murmurou mais um palavrão enquanto dançava o olhar pelo lugar. Odiava festas como aquela. Odiava estar cercado por pessoas que se escondiam em quilos de maquiagem, lentes de contato e tatuagens falsas. Elas tentavam fugir de quem realmente eram e iam fantasiadas para esse tipo de festa, fingiam ser outra pessoa.

Queria xingar Naruto por força-lo a ir até lá. O loiro disse que o acompanharia e tentaria torna-lo mais sociável, conheceriam gente nova e se divertiriam. O porem dessa historia era que o loiro havia sumido assim que atravessaram a porta com uma garota de cabelo rosa. Se ele não estava enganado, o nome dela é Sakura.

Observou as pessoas ao seu redor e percebeu que havia algumas mulheres se aproximando. Tudo o que ele menos desejava era um bando de loucas o perseguindo. Deu meia volta procurou uma rota de fuga. Foi então que ele a viu.

Cabelos negros como a noite brilhavam com um leve reflexo azul marinho, estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e descia em cascata pelas costas dela. Os lábios eram rubros e opacos, ganhavam um efeito hipnotizante de acordo com a luz colorida que incidia sobre ela. Os olhos - Ah, que olhos- eram de uma cor indefinida entre o cinza e o lilás. A garota trajava um sobretudo marrom que cobria-lhe boa parte do corpo, mas era possível ver a barra vermelho de um vestido ou saia. A pele claríssima dela contrastava com a roupa e o cabelo, destacando-a ainda mais.

Ela estava no bar conversando com alguém. Parecia incomodada com ao local, pois sempre franzia o cenho ao olhar ao redor. O acompanhante a fazia sorrir lindamente e o coração do Uchiha parecia bater mais devagar enquanto absorvia cada detalhe daquele sorriso.

Sasuke começou a andar na direção da moça. Se aproximou o suficiente para ver que quem a acompanhava era um homem. Reconheceu-o da escola, era o Sai. Garoto conhecido por parecer com si e por ter uma namorada que, segundo varias fontes, era belíssima e extremamente educada, ele a traia com varias garotas, pois a namorada era de outra escola.

A música Alice, da Avril Lavigne, começou a tocar e ele viu o sorriso desaparecer do rosto, antes corado, da morena. Uma loira apareceu e beijou Sai na frente dela. Ele viu o garoto tentando falar algo e ela se levantar e começar a correr no meio da multidão. Podia ver que o olho estava vermelho por lágrimas não derramadas. Ironicamente, pensou Sasuke, a musica parecia combinar com a cena.

Ela foi para a varanda e olhou para dentro do recinto uma única vez antes de saltar para o bosque. Corria freneticamente entre as árvores e muitas vezes caia. Seu sobretudo estava rasgado e ela o arremessou para um canto sem se preocupar em olhar onde estava. O longo cabelo era tão liso que, com a velocidade da corrida, o tecido que o mantinha preso deslizou para o chão. Os joelhos sangravam. Os braços possuíam hematomas arroxeados por trombar com os trocos e galhos.

Sasuke estava arfando quando percebeu como era lindo aquele véu negro que era o cabelo dela solto. Aproveitou que ela havia parado de correr e observou a silhueta. Agora ela estava só com o recatado vestido vermelho, os pés estavam descalços e sujos com terra e grama. Ele a observou se aproximar lentamente do lago.

A morena deslizou os pés feridos para a água, sentido as pedrinhas a machucarem, as feridas arderem e o solo fofo grudar em sua pele. Andou na direção do centro do lago até que estivesse submersa até a cintura. Começou a entoar uma canção e fechou seus olhos. Queria sentir o vento em seu rosto, o frio agredindo seu corpo e o som do mundo pela ultima vez.

O moreno observou a moça com interesse e percebeu que ela cantava. Era uma musica bonita e calma, mas havia algo agressivo nela, algo que o fazia tremer levemente. Ele temia que ela tentasse se afogar após ter o coração quebrado naquela festa, porem, algo no jeito altivo com o qual ela se movia para o centro do lago o assegurava que não havia perigo algum. Pelo menos, ela não sairia ferida e disso ele tinha uma certeza irracional.

Ela nadou para a parte mais funda do lago. Depois de alguns segundos o rosto dela emergiu das águas e ela passou a cantar com mais fervor. O corpo curvilíneo feminino começou a boiar e ela se levantou sobre a superfície como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados e marcas negras se espalhavam pela pele branca.

As marcas dançavam e se moviam com vontade própria. Vez ou outra a pele dela se erguia no local de uma marca como se houvesse uma cobra rastejando em sua epiderme. Elas começaram a mudar de cor até que todas se tornaram vermelhas e o vestido se tornou branco. A menina gritou e abriu os olhos que haviam se tornado uma imensidão negra. Da boca saiu uma luz e ela começou a se debater violentamente.

Então tudo parou e a menina despencou na direção das profundezas do lago. Afundando lentamente nas geladas imensidão azul daquela noite de outono. O céu, antes carregado de nuvens, estava limpo e estrelado. A lua emanava um sombrio tom azulado.

Sasuke estava estático. Sentiu algo em si queimar e despertou da letargia. Sentia que seu corpo morria conforme o corpo da menina afundava. Contrariando seu lado racional, ele entrou na água e nadou na direção dela. Consegui tira-la e a abraçou com força ao perceber que ela ainda respirava. Estava assustado, abalado, furioso, confuso, curioso, temeroso. Mil e um sentimentos o assolavam naquele momento. Sequer sabia o nome dela e ela mexia com ele dessa forma.

-Uchiha Sasuke, certo?- uma voz feminina sussurrou.

-Como sabe meu nome?

-Sou uma bruxa. Sei seu nome desde o momento que você cruzou a porta do salão de festas.- ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.- Prazer em te reencontrar, sou Hyuuga hinata.

-Você é ... uma bruxa? É por isso que fez aquela... coisa no lago?- Sasuke franziu o cenho – Se parece mais com um anjo.

-Meu pai era um arcanjo. E sim, aquela coisa é um feitiço necessário.

-Você deveria ser um anjo.

-Não quando se é mestiça de anjo, demônio e humano.

-Ah.

-Obrigada por me tirar da agua.- ela disse corando.

-Sem problemas.

-Me faz um favor?

-Faço.

-Me beija?

Sasuke sorriu e ela corou mais. A puxou para mais perto, ergueu o rosto dela e afagou o cabelo macio. Calmamente iniciou um beijo casto cheio de saudades e depois aprofundou o beijo. Ter a pequenina mão feminina com as unhas cravadas em seus ombros o fazia sentir dor. Os lábios carnudos e macios dela o deixava feliz. O conjunto entre o fato dela ser agradável, bela e inocente, mas ser tão agressiva quando tem raiva e ser uma bruxa dava um toque agridoce.

Pararam por falta de ar e mantiveram as testas coladas. Elas sorriu e desviou os olhos, mais corada do que antes. Ele sorriu e deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto dela vagarosamente. Sasuke a apertou mais contra si ao perceber que ela estava desaparecendo.

-Adeus.- ela murmurou.

-Não vá.

-Eu preciso. Gastei minha energia nessa vingança contra o garoto. O preço é esse.

-Está desaparecendo.- ele murmurou.

-Sim.

Ainda corada ela fixou seus olhos nos dele e começou a cantar uma musica. Diferente da primeira essa não era uma canção para feitiços que atraem o mal, era um de proteção. Ele sentiu e viu as marcas dela deslizarem para ele e o processo de desparecer acelerou-se.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu sei, meu querido. Eu te encontro do outro lado, meu anjo.

Ele sentiu uma espécie de estalo e se lembrou. Ele a amava há séculos. O anjo guardião e a bruxa imortal. Ele vivia para ela e lutava por ela. Ela vivia para manter o amor deles e tentava quebrar sua maldição. Anos, década, séculos tentando quebrar o feitiço que os impedia de se unirem.

-Esta feito.- ele disse.

-Sim.- ela sorriu e desapareceu por completo.

* * *

Eu sei que ficou meio sem sentido, mas eu tive a ideia, escrevi e esse foi o resultado. Desculpe-me se você não gostou, mas eu realmente me esforcei.

Mereço reviews?


End file.
